Gone
by Y2D
Summary: Lita had already left the WWF a while ago and Matt realizes what a mistake he made for letting her go.


I don't own these people or the WWF and "Gone" is owned by *NSYNC.

If this story makes sense, good. Well, hope you like it.

There's a thousand words that I could say   
To make you come home   
Seems so long ago you walked away   
Left me alone __

Two months have gone by. Two slow and lonely months. How am I supposed to live the rest of my life, if it feels like this every single day? I feel empty inside, my heart worst of all. You left and it's all because of me. You quit wrestling in the WWF, your life and passion, you left all your friends, and you left us, you left me. 

If only I wasn't so blind and stupid. You were right there in front of me. All I ever wanted and needed was right in front of me in you and I didn't realize it until it was too late. Those fights we had were my entire fault. I was jealous, I was selfish, I was a stupid jerk to put it simply. 

We could have worked things out, if I didn't have such an ego. We could have talked civilly and got through our problems. If only I had realized how much you're really worth, before, then you wouldn't have left. And I wouldn't feel empty.

  
_And I remember what you said to me   
You were acting so strange   
And maybe I was too blind to see   
That you needed a change _

"Matt, you want to talk about making bad decisions? Let's talk about us," I said

"Are you saying that I've been making bad decisions?" Matt accused.

"Yah, Matt. In our relationship," I said.

"Are you saying that I've done something wrong to you?" Matt said angrily. "Maybe you're just trying to say that you made a bad decision to be with me. Is that what you're saying?" 

I looked at him hurt. "No, Matt. What I'm saying is that there are more important things than being in the ring. More important things like family. More important things like us and being in love." I turned away.

"Lita. Lita, wait," Matt called after me.

But, I was already walking out of the room holding back my tears that were threatening to spill out. When I got outside, I ran to the bathroom and started crying. That's not what I had meant at all. I had never thought twice about being with Matt. I loved him and felt that way since the first time we had first kissed.

Was he doubting our relationship? Did he think that it was a mistake for even starting a relationship?

He'd changed a lot during the past few weeks, but his behavior couldn't really be explained. Why was he acting this way? One minute he's looking at other girls, another minute, he's becoming suspicious that something's going on between me and Jeff, another minute it seems like things are going to be ok, but then we get into another fight and he's blaming both me and Jeff for losing matches and so on.

It's like he forgot what was most important in his life. They may have lost some important matches, but he'll always have family and friends. Unless he pushes them away. I know Jeff is fed up with him and I'm beginning to think that we'll never get through this and that I'm becoming fed up too. 

And it's not only that. I feel like he doesn't love me anymore. Maybe our relationship has taken its course and it's died. I know I will always love him and it will be hard to lose him, but maybe he just needs a change. 

__

Was it something I said   
To make you turn away?   
To make you walk out and leave me cold   
If I could just find a way   
To make it so that you were right here   
Right now.. 

In the next few weeks, they got into a few more little fights, but when they weren't fighting it was awkward and uncomfortable when they were together. They didn't really talk nor do things together anymore.

Lita found Matt getting ready for his match in their locker room. "Hey Matt."

"Oh, hey Lita," Matt said. "Are you ok"

"Yah, things are fine," she replied.

She looked at her feet, while Matt continued getting ready.

"Matt?"

"Yah?"

"I have some news," Lita said.

Matt looked up at her.

"I've been offered to go to Japan, to wrestle there," she said. "And I'm thinking of taking them up on their offer."

Matt choked up, but forced a smile. "Wow. That must be exciting," he said hugging her. "That's been your dream for a long time. I'm so proud of you."

"I don't know if I want to go for sure, though," Lita said.

"Why not? There's nothing stopping you," Matt said. He was sad, but he didn't want to ruin this opportunity for her.

"Oh. Ok. I guess I'll go," Lita said sadly. "It will be good." Not the answer she was quite hoping for. Looks like Matt doesn't want her to stay. There's nothing stopping her.

Matt was quiet and went back to getting ready. Lita walked out of the room, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'll miss you," she whispered. 

__

I've been sitting here   
Can't get you off my mind   
I try my best to be your man and be strong   
I Drove myself insane   
Wishing I could touch your face   
But the truth remains 

So, now I'm here in the present without you. You're on the other side of the world fulfilling your dreams and I'm really proud of you. But, I think about you constantly. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing when I go to sleep. And then you're floating around in my dreams in night.

Why are you affecting me this way? I realize because you are the greatest person I have ever met. Your personality is one of a kind and your beauty fills the entire room. I love you, I truly do. But, it's too late to tell you that, and I feel terrible. What's life worth living without having you with me? I just want to see you again and tell you everything that you bring to me. 

__

You're gone...   
You're gone...   
Baby you're gone   
Girl you're gone..baby girl   
You're gone..   
You're gone..   
You're.. 

But, you're gone…

__

Now I don't wanna make excuses baby   
Won't change the fact that you're gone   
But if there's something that III could do   
Won't you please let me know   
And time is passing so slowly now   
Guess that's my life without you   
And maybe I could change my everyday   
But baby I don't want to 

I know the reason you left is a lot my fault. I was acting like such a fool, a selfish, jealous, inconsiderate fool. And I didn't tell you to stay because I didn't want to hold you back, so you'll regret your decision and regret me. But, I was already treating you badly, also, and that was hurting you. I would do anything to get you back, but I can't. Days, hours, minutes go by so slowly, I might as well be lifeless.

__

So I'll just hang around   
And find some things to do   
To take my mind off missing you   
And I know in my heart   
You can't say that you don't love me too   
Please say you do 

"Oh, Matt," Stacey moaned. 

They were tangled up in sheets, sweaty.

"Oh, that feels so good."

It was the only thing that would keep Matt's mind off of thinking about Lita. It only started sometime after Lita left, when he couldn't handle the pain anymore. Those nights of passion eased his heart a bit. 

But, after, sitting up in bed because he couldn't go to sleep, Matt would feel guilty and would hope that Lita still loved him.

__

I've been sitting here   
Can't get you off my mind   
I try my best to be your man and be strong   
I drove myself insane   
Wishing I could touch your face   
But the truth remains 

Sitting there in my hotel room, I try not to cry, but sometimes the tears just start flowing and I can't control them or myself. I know now what I mistake I made for treating you badly and letting you go. If only I could tell you that.

__

You're gone...   
You're gone...   
You're gone.   
You're gone...   
You're gone   
You're gone 

But, you're gone.

__

Baby girl   
Oh what'll I do   
If I cant be with you   
Tell me where will I turn to   
Baby, who will I be now that we are apart   
Am I still in your heart   
Baby why don't you see   
That I need you near here with me 

So? What will become of me? Without you, what will I do? Where will I go? I wonder constantly if you still remember me or still feel something for me in your heart. I wonder if you would ever forgive me. 

Come back. Can't you see that I need you?

__

I've been sitting here   
Can't get you off my mind   
I try my best to be your man and be strong   
I drove myself insane   
Wishing I could touch your face   
But the truth remains 

I've been sitting here   
Can't get you off my mind   
I try my best to be your man and be strong   
I drove myself insane   
_Wishing I could touch your face   
But the truth remains   
Baby the truth is.._

You're gone...   
You're gone...   
You're gone..   
You're gone..   
Baby girl you're gone   
You're gone... 

__

But the truth remains   
You're.... 

  
Gone…..

The end

Or maybe not. Should I do another part to this, but ending happily? Because I really want it to end happily.

So, who do you think's going to win at Vengeance? I actually kinda want Matt to win. But mostly, I want Matt and Lita to stay together. But, that doesn't seem very likely now, unless…


End file.
